


It's not a secret

by itsnotskyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Keith is worried, M/M, Open Ending, he shouldn't be, its understandable though, its very short, so you can decide what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotskyes/pseuds/itsnotskyes
Summary: Sorry it's so short! you can check me out on tumblr at @itsnotskyes





	It's not a secret

“Keith!” Lance grabbed Keith's arm as he tried to quickly walk past him. Keith turned around to face him. “What's up buddy? you've been acting really weird lately.”  
“Nothing.” Keith grumbled. He turned to walk away. Lance grabbed him again. “No.” he said. “You aren't going anywhere. What's wrong??”  
“I’m Gay.” Keith murmured. “That's it.”  
Lance just stared. “Well? Say something!” Keith said anxiously “don't just stand there and do nothing. I can feel you judging me.”  
“Keith…” Lance started. “Do you seriously not know?”  
“Know what?”  
“I'm bisexual.”


End file.
